Runaway Transmission
by Mino S. Hunter
Summary: "Tenían que encontrarlo... Shiro está perdido." Semi AU. Ubicado después de la Segunda Temporada. [Colaboración] [Incluye OC's]
1. Prólogo

**Hey, people~ Estrenando fandom porque la vida es corta :D Eh, no, todavía no suelten a los dragones. Tenía esta idea rondando desde que vi Voltron: Legendary Defender en estos días, y bueno, arrastré a alguien muy puro a mis sucias intenciones (en serio, nadie más me hubiera seguido el juego). Así que esto es una colaboración con una mujer impresionante, llena de buenas ideas, que siempre está ahí para aterrizarme, es mi león favorito (L)**

 **Ella dice: "** **¡Hola~! Soy Nekita junto a Milo. La verdad me apeteció hacer este fic en conjunto con ella porque solo lo propuso y me pareció bien. Espero os guste el fic con nuestras locas ideas; por lo menos a mi si me gusta, además que no podía esperar a la tercera temporada, por lo que espero os guste."**

 **So, we got it (L)**

Disclaimer: Voltron: Legendary Defender no nos pertenece. No recibimos remuneración económica a cambio de hacer este fanfic. Todo lo ajeno a la serie original es de nuestra total autoría.

* * *

 _Tenían que encontrarlo._

 _Eso era todo lo que pensaban los paladines sobre Takashi Shirogane, el líder de Voltron y el paladín negro, desaparecido después de la batalla contra Zarkon, una batalla ganada durante un corto período de tiempo; después de todo, el Imperio Galra nunca parecía morir._

 _Nuevas amenazas se ciernen sobre los paladines mientras buscan al quinto integrante de Voltron._

 _En sus nuevas aventuras aparecen nuevos enemigos, aliados e incluso personas del pasado._

 _Confianza, amistad, peleas, destrucción... es lo que tendrán que enfrentar los paladines junto a Allura y Coran en el intento por salvar el espacio de una vez por todas del imperio de Zarkon mientras buscan a su amigo y líder._

 _[...]_

Shiro está allá afuera, solo, perdido alrededor de las garras de quien no conoce como amigo o enemigo.

La única cosa que habita su mente es la meta de volver a Voltron, a casa, con su familia.

Fortalecer su vínculo con el león negro es el primer paso, el último paso es reunirse con todos en el Castillo de Leones.

Lo que suceda en el tiempo que le lleve completar ambos pasos estará fuera de su control.


	2. 1

**El primer capítulo, viendo la luz y aterrizando bien esta idea; como bien saben, es parte de mí dejar cosas sueltas xD Espero les guste, saben igualmente que pueden preguntar y opinar lo que gusten.  
Como siempre, muchas gracias. **

**Neks dice: "Este es el primer cap, fue divertido el escribir cómo se sentía cada personaje. Realmente amo a estos niños (L). Creo que sienten demasiadas cosas. Espero que disfruten".**

* * *

 _"¿Dónde estaba?"_

 _"¿Había sido atrapado?"_

 _"Estaba vivo... ¿O muerto?"_

 _"¿Lo encontrarían antes de que volvieran a ser atacados?"_

 _Preguntas y más preguntas sin una respuesta afirmativa. Después de la batalla contra Zarkon y la desaparición de Shiro no había más que cuestiones sin resolver, al igual que el comportamiento diferente de los paladines. Incluso Coran se había dado cuenta de ello, de que no parecían actuar del mismo modo. En algunas ocasiones le había comentado a la princesa Allura si no habría algo que ellos pudieran hacer. Ella solo había respondido un: "debemos encontrar a Shiro."_

 _Para Coran era obvio, obvio que incluso la princesa estaba preocupada por la cabeza de Voltron. El león negro había sufrido severos daños (al igual que los demás), pero su piloto había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y eso preocupaba a Allura quien no se había tomado ni un minuto de descanso desde que salieron del león negro en busca de Shiro para saber_ _cómo_ _estaba, encontrándose el lugar_ _vacío_ _. Situación que en un primer momento dejó en shock a todos._

 _—Princesa... —llamó con un poco de resignación—. Debe descansar, ¡al igual que los demás paladines! —afirmó mirando como ella parecía ignorarlo, observando alguna coordenada en la pantalla que aparecía frente a ella. Los únicos que parecieron hacerle caso fueron los pequeños ratones. Volvió a intentarlo de nuevo—. Prince…_

 _—Lo_ _sé_ _, Coran, pero… tenemos que encontrarlo, yo los metí en esto, o sea que… tengo que hacerme responsable y buscarlo, él está ahí en algún lugar —ella estaba segura de eso, de que Shiro se encontraba en algún lugar del espacio. La cuestión era: ¿dónde? No había rastro de él, incluso con la ayuda de Slav era imposible encontrarlo, ni siquiera Pidge tenía una idea. Cerró un momento los ojos, pensando en el paladín negro, quien siempre fue el que más se esforzó, el que guiaba a los demás y aunque ahora Keith había tomado ese puesto, incluso ella se daba cuenta de que no era lo mismo. Nadie podía remplazar a Shiro. No podían remplazar lo que era de ningún modo, porque nadie era igual al paladín negro._

 _—¡L-Lo encontraremos! —Coran alzó la voz junto a su brazo. Él también se encontraba preocupado, no solo por Shirogane, también por los demás._ _Allura solo había asentido._ _—Busca a los demás, ¿sí? Si los llamamos por el micrófono tal vez no aparezcan —después de todo todavía recordaba el primer momento donde los llamaron y Lance fue el último en aparecer._ _—¡I-Iré por ellos, princesa! —dijo casi como un coronel._

 _Al primero que fue a buscar fue a Hunk._

 _[...]_

 _En ese momento la nave castillo estaba bastante silenciosa, los cuatro paladines restantes estaban en sus propias cosas, teniendo también sus propios pensamientos de lo que había ocurrido en esa última batalla; no habían necesitado las vainas de curación, pero se notaba que no estaban del todo bien; Hunk se dedicaba a estar en la cocina, probando recetas nuevas con ingredientes del espacio que en todos sus años de vida no había conocido. La cocina parecía ser algo que se le daba bien y que le gustaba, también le hacía sentir más tranquilo en momentos como ese en los que uno de sus compañeros había desaparecido, pero la verdad es que… ¡No podía evitar sentir miedo y tristeza! No era el que tenía más relación con Shiro, pero había sido un hermano mayor para él, para ellos y saber que no estaba en ningún lugar del castillo, que no podría darle a probar nuevas recetas que hiciera le hacía sentir una opresión en el pecho._

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la misión había fallado? ¿Eran demasiado débiles? ¡Lo eran! Y por eso es que Shiro había desaparecido y tal vez en esos momentos se encontrara muerto,_ _muerto_ _en… Negó varias veces, deteniendo los pensamientos que le hacían sentir nauseas. No deseaba pensar en eso, no deseaba pensar en lo perdido. Encontrarían a_ _Shiro_ _, derrotarían a los Galra y volverían a la Tierra como unos héroes, como los héroes que habían podido_ _pilotear_ _Voltron._

 _—¿Hunk? La princesa os llama…, —la voz de Coran le llamó la atención, por lo que limpió sus ojos cristalinos. No era hora de llorar, si no de seguir adelante para encontrar a su compañero._

 _—¡Voy! —Dijo de manera efusiva. Tenía que dejar de sentir miedo, de llorar por todo, ya que era el paladín amarillo. Los paladines eran fuertes, ellos lo eran. Con ese pensamiento se puso en marcha_ _hacia_ _la cabina de mando, mientras Coran seguía buscando a los demás._

 _Encontrado a Hunk, partió en busca de Lance._

 _Era su héroe, lo fue desde que lo vio por primera vez en la televisión junto a sus hermanos y todavía ahora recordaba esa emoción que sintió la primera vez que lo miró. Sus ojos habían brillado con emoción, sus manos habían estado apretadas en puños y lo primero que soltó fue un: "¡Quiero ser como él!"; para Lance fue realmente sorprendente el conocerle tiempo más tarde cuando lo salvaron en aquella noche, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que ese encuentro los convertiría en compañeros que lucharían contra unos extraterrestres que dominaban el espacio? Él realmente no lo haría, hasta que pudo convertirse en el paladín azul. Ahora lo eran, eran defensores del espacio, pero… ¿Qué significaba cuando había perdido a su héroe? ¿Podían llamarse así cuando habían perdido a su líder? ¿Ganarían de ese modo contra los Galra? ¿Cómo iban a ganar con un león medio destrozado y sin su líder? Sus manos se apretaron en puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas; mordió con fuerza su labio inferior mirando al piso de su compartimento en esa nave._

 _Tenían que encontrarlo, debían hacerlo._

 _Voltron no eran cuatro personas. Eran cinco personas. Sin Shiro, sin su héroe no había Voltron._

 _—Te encontraremos…, —murmuró con pesar. Desde que Shirogane había desaparecido no se había sentido bien, a pesar de que no lo había mostrado mucho. No podían desmoronarse por mucho que quisieran, había que seguir. Era algo que su madre siempre le había enseñado, porque encontrarlo era lo primordial._

 _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el llamado de Coran, a lo que salió de la habitación para encontrarlo, diciéndole que la princesa le buscaba. Con una nueva sonrisa en su rostro decidió ir a ver_ _qué_ _quería._

 _La tercera a quien fue a buscar, fue a la paladín verde._

 _Coran encontró a Pidge en el hangar del león negro. Se había quedado detrás de la puerta por un momento, esperando el momento adecuado para hablar. Y ese no era el momento._

 _Primero fueron su padre y su hermano los desaparecidos, dados por muertos por mucha gente, cuando ella fue la única que creyó que fueron los extraterrestres quienes se los habían llevado, ¡y no estaba equivocada! Los Galras los habían tomado como prisioneros_ _como_ _a muchos otros habitantes de diferentes planetas. Nadie le creyó, salvo Lance y Hunk aquella noche cuando les_ _habló_ _sobre lo que había descubierto y cuando sus vidas parecieron cambiar ante la aparición de Shiro. Todavía recordaba la sensación de emoción que sintió al pensar que su familia también pudo haber regresado, y también la desilusión al ver que su familia seguía prisionera._

 _Ahora sabía que su hermano Matt había escapado con un grupo de rebeldes a saber a_ _dónde_ _, como también sabía que su padre seguía siendo un prisionero en una de las naves de los Galra. Y que Shiro… que Shiro no estaba con ellos. Él se había convertido en parte de su familia, era como un padre o un hermano mayor. Fue el primero en descubrir que era Katie y como a los demás también la ayudo. Los Galra de nuevo le habían quitado a su familia. Zarkon se lo había arrebatado sin nadie poder hacer nada, ¿por qué?_

 _Apoyó su espalda contra la pata metálica del león negro y abrazó sus piernas. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y apoyó su frente en sus rodillas mientras cerraba los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo—. Vamos a encontrarlo, vamos a encontrarlo…, —se auto_ _animó_ _así misma. No dejaría de buscar a Shiro, ni a su familia. No lo haría, no se detendría ante nada, como no lo hizo hasta ahora._ _Sólo_ _debía seguir arreglando el león negro y encontrarían respuestas para encontrarlo, porque ella seguía teniendo la esperanza de que seguía vivo en algún lugar._

 _Después de un rato sus sollozos se fueron apagando hasta que limpió sus ojos y se levantó con un poco de pesadez. Miró al león negro y lo tocó con su mano, intentando transmitirle que su piloto volvería._

 _Coran entró poco después para decirle lo que a los otros dos._

 _Keith fue el último de los paladines al que fue a buscar. Se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento con una toalla sobre la cabeza, sentado con los brazos sobre sus rodillas._

 _—Iré ahora… —avisó. Coran_ _sólo_ _se_ _retiró_ _, dejándole su espacio._

 _Keith todavía no podía creerlo. Parecía que en su cabeza no entraba la idea de que Shiro no estaba con él más, de que ahora tendría que ser el nuevo líder como Shiro se lo había mencionado en algún momento, ¿realmente alguien pensaba que estaba listo para ser un_ _líder_ _en esos momentos? ¡Ni él lo creía!_

 _Cerró los ojos, apretando sus manos con las ganas de golpear algo, era lo mismo que aquella vez cuando se_ _enteró_ _de la noticia de que Shiro había desaparecido, donde todo el mundo decía que habían muerto gracias a un fallo del_ _piloto_ _. Era la misma sensación, una sensación donde no podía salvar a una de las personas que más le_ _ayudó_ _, después de todo conocía a Shiro desde que era mucho más joven. Vivieron un tiempo juntos, fue él quien le enseño su amor por las estrellas, nebulosas, planetas… todo lo que tenía el espacio. Fue él quien le dio una familia de nuevo y le mostró que ser un equipo era algo importante y especial. Keith sentía que no podía acercarse a Shiro, que no podía llegar y tomar su mano para salvarle. Le había perdido sin poder hacer nada; ¿defender al espacio fue la mejor opción? ¡¿Por qué el plan tuvo que fallar?! ¿Por qué no pudo darse cuenta de que algo pasaba y ayudar? La rabia en su interior era demasiada, por lo que acabó golpeando con sus puños el suelo. Reprimió las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos y decidió que sería la última vez. No perdería a Shiro de nuevo, ni a Shiro ni a ninguno de los demás. Lo encontrarían, porque en algún maldito lugar debía estar. Seguro los estaba esperando, esperando que fueran por él._

 _Keith se levantó, quitando la toalla de su cabeza, decidido a llevar Voltron, a guiar a sus compañeros y a encontrar a Shiro de nuevo. Miró su mano, apretándola, mientras se decidía a eso—. Te encontraré…, —susurró, pesando en los momentos que vivió con el paladín negro mientras vivieron juntos en la Tierra. No iba a perderlo de nuevo, aun si tenía que enfrentarse a todos los Galra que había en el espacio, salvaría a Shiro y volverían a formar los cinco juntos a Voltron. Shiro volvería con ellos. Con esa determinación decidió ir con Allura que ya se encontraba con los demás._

 _Ella les había mirado, a cada uno de ellos con una mirada seria y decidida._

 _—La misión primordial de ahora es encontrar a Shiro._

 _—Y descansar —mencionó Coran de fondo._

 _Ella_ _sólo_ _hizo una mueca—. Lo vamos a encontrar, por eso es hora de estar más unidos que nunca, como paladines tenéis que hacerlo, aun sin Shiro, necesitamos vencer a los Galra y al imperio de Zarkon, ahora más que nunca debemos estar juntos y tener la visión de encontrar al paladín negro._

 _—¡Sí! —corearon todos._

 _Encontrarían a Shiro. Acabarían con Zakon y todo volvería a la paz._

 _Ellos eran los paladines de Voltron. Ellos formaban Voltron._

[...]

 _Sabes cómo detenerlo._

Sus pies sólo necesitaban tocar el suelo, sentir algo sólido, impulsarse desde ahí o mantenerse ahí mismo. Pero no había absolutamente nada, ningún ruido, ningún color, ningún sentido. Únicamente él, vagando, nadando, flotando.

 _La fuerza está enamorada de ti._

Recuerda, momentáneamente, como siempre le sucede desde que ha escapado del yugo de los Galra, escenas de su cautiverio. Los soldados, los centinelas, los druidas... "Campeón".

 _Te quiere a salvo._

Keith. Piensa en él, y en Lance. Pidge. Hunk. Allura. Coran. Matt. El señor Holt. Los arusianos. Sendak. Zarkon. El Balmera. La Espada de Marmora. Myzax, Zaggar, Lotor.

 _Shiro, sabes cómo detenerlo._

Probablemente también piensa en su familia, en todos los que dejó atrás después de ser aceptado en el Galaxy Garrison. Tal vez, evoque brevemente a Black.

 _Solo y ciego._

Está vivo, está a salvo, lejos de absolutamente todo. Nada puede tocarlo, nada puede hacerle daño. Es invencible, atrapado en ese sitio que no conoce. No teme a nada, está tranquilo, confiado.

 _¿Quién te salvará ahora?_

Escucha la voz de Zarkon, lejana, amortiguada de pronto por estática, difusa, como una combinación de distintas voces hablando al mismo tiempo. No desea que se callen, quiere saber qué dicen.

 _Solo con esta visión._

Hay otra voz, una que no conoce, esa que le habla por encima de todas y que se escucha tan clara, tan precisa, tan calmada. Es suave, tan suave como un susurro.

 _Campeón de Zarkon._

— _No, el campeón de Zaggar_ , –responden él mismo, Takashi Shirogane, y la voz, desconocida–, el campeón del Príncipe Zaggar.

 _Es una tortura._

Sus pies tocan, sienten una superficie sobre la cual apoyarse, y en lugar de impulsarse hacia arriba, busca que sus manos toquen esa superficie, ese resquicio de estabilidad.

 _La fuerza sabe lo que puedes hacer._

Tal vez, evoca brevemente a Black.

 _Todos caerán._

 _...o._

 _No aquí, ¡no bajo mi guardia!_

 _Sh..._

 _¡Y es por eso que está muerto!_

 _...ro._

 _No, Keith, así no es como funciona un equipo._

 _Sh...ro._

 _Campeón._

 _Shiro._

 _Es una tontería enfrentarme aquí._

 _¡Shiro!_

Cuando despierta, no le sorprende no reconocer nada. Se alegra hasta las lágrimas de seguir vivo. No le importa dónde está, con quién está, está vivo. No importa nada más.

—¡Despertó!  
—¡Ve por el jefe!  
—¡Corre, muévete!

—¿Campeón?  
La misma voz de sus sueños, tan parecida a la de Zarkon, tan similar a la de él mismo, Takashi. Porque teme olvidarlo si no se repite constantemente quién es.

—Cómo... – _me conoces_.

—Eres famoso, campeón del Príncipe Zaggar.

Sólo unos cuantos. Segundos, tics, lapsos, soldados, comandantes, emperadores. Coran, Allura, Hunk, Pidge... Lance... Keith.

 _La fuerza está enamorada de ti.  
_ _Te quiere a salvo.  
_ _Es una tortura.  
_ _Sabes cómo detenerla.  
_ _¡Detenla!  
_ _Hazla parar._

—¡Hey!  
—¡Paladín negro!  
—¡Tu león está aquí!  
—¡Tu león está furioso!  
—¡Tu león está destruyendo todo!  
—¡Haz que se detenga!

Eres un capricho de la naturaleza.

—¡Shiro! Sólo...

¡Despierta!

Hay unos ojos dorados mirándolo, analizándolo, burlándose de él.

¡Vamos a estrellarnos!

Encima de ellos, hay un par de orejas puntiagudas, moradas y rosáceas, peludas, curiosas. Se sacuden al ritmo de su respiración, de la respiración de Takashi Shirogane.

¡Tienes que despertar ya!

Campeón del Príncipe Zaggar, te doy vida. Defenderás a tu señor hasta su muerte. Oféndelo y habrás ofendido al Imperio Galra entero.

 _¡Y es por eso que está muerto!_

Quédate y conviértete en mi sucesor, no te quitará nada. Takashi, no deberías ser tan egoísta, tan sólo debes hacer lo que tu padre te diga.

—Por el amor de los Dioses, ¡despierta ya!

No te des la vuelta, no ahora.

 _Si las estrellas se alinean, si los mundos colisionan..._

—Campeón...

Cuando despierta, hay un par de orejas purpúreas que se desdibujan hasta que sus ojos se acostumbran a la luz. Suelta un quejido involuntario y una de las orejas se mueve, intermitente.

—Campeón.

Cuando se reconoce a sí mismo, Takashi Shirogane, sus oídos captan sonidos y su piel siente. Es cálido donde está y los ronquidos le lastiman los tímpanos.

—Campeón...

El Galra que está dormido en su regazo no emite sonido, sin embargo; su cuerpo se sacude en lentas inhalaciones, sus orejas danzan al aire. Todo lo escucha, nada se le escapa, piensa Shiro. Y el simple pensamiento le hace reír, porque nada de lo que está pasando tiene sentido.

—Campeón, casi nos estrellamos con los soles, casi nos tragan.

—Campeón, estamos en la línea de tiro.

En la línea de fuego.

Contra un muro.

—Campeón, Ulaz vino a rescatarte.

—Campeón, no vienen por ti, vienen por Voltron, ¿dónde está Voltron?

 _Paladín negro_

El Galra en su regazo se levanta, lentamente, bostezando, frotándose los ojos con insistencia. Sus colmillos son largos, blanquecinos, perfectamente alineados.

Cuando Shiro se da cuenta, aquellos ojos amarillentos tan similares a un par de soles mortíferos le miran con sorpresa.

—Despertaste, –dice la voz, tan similar a la de Zarkon y tan parecida a la de sí mismo. Takashi Shirogane.


	3. 2

**Gente, saludos~ Aterrizando con este nuevo cap, más tarde de lo planeado uwu Fue interesante escribir este cap, pese a lo mucho que tardé con mis partes haha :( Esperamos que les vaya gustando ;)**

 **Neks Neks dice:** **"Aquí el segundo capítulo, escribiéndolo junto a Milo. Realmente me costó bastante porque lo hice y rehice, pero me gusto como quedaron unidas las dos partes, espero que a vosotros igual."**

 **Nos vemos el próximo ciclo circadiano haha :(**

* * *

—¡¿Una pista?! —Exclamaron en conjunto Hunk, Lance y Pidge. Keith parecía mirar a Allura con seriedad, pero igualmente sintiendo una pequeña esperanza en su pecho, ¿realmente habían encontrado una pista sobre dónde se podría encontrar Shiro? ¿Significaba eso que no estaba muerto? Porque esa también había sido una de las opciones en las que habían pensado, descartándola inmediatamente.

Habían decidido seguir con su misión de liberar al universo del imperio Galra, mientras buscaban a Shiro. Allura dijo que sería lo mejor, Pidge fue la primera en estar de acuerdo para también buscar a su hermano y salvar a su padre. Lance y Hunk se habían unido a ella. Keith igual.

—Sí, es un planeta cerca de aquí, aunque..., la pista es pequeña, —la princesa Alteana tampoco estaba segura de si era una pista verdadera, pero..., quería creer que sí, que Shiro estaba cerca y que todos se volverían a encontrar.

—Pero... ¿Qué tipo de pista? —Hunk había cuestionado, inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia un lado. No podía evitar sentirse feliz al pensar que habían encontrado un rastro que los llevaría a su líder. Volverían a estar juntos y formar Voltron. Acabarían con el imperio Galra y... ¡Volverían a casa!

Coran tosió, aclarándose la garganta para después alzar el dedo índice de la mano derecha como si fuera a explicar algo de suma importancia.

—Alguien de ese planeta nos aviso de que habían visto a alguien similar —sí, podía ser que no fuera él, pero las esperanzas nunca se perdían.

—¡Oh, quiznak! Encontraremos a Shiro, —dijo Lance casi con ojos brillantes de la emoción. Pidge y Hunk sólo podían sonreír al pensar que volverían a verle. Keith esperaba que no fuera una pista falsa como habían encontrado. Estaba siendo complicado encontrarle, ¿dónde estaba?

Así Allura dirigió a la nave Castillo al planeta en donde creían que Shiro podía encontrarse. Al planeta J-63.

Era una planeta grande, Coran les mencionó que vivían diferentes especies y que siempre había mercados donde la gente podía cambiar cosas por otras. La gente de ese planeta vivía así, un planeta regido por las leyes que ponían sus habitantes pero que si alguna se rompía serían echados sin poder regresar.

En cuanto el Castillo piso tierra, los cuatro paladines decidieron bajar, mirando a su alrededor. Varios Jesirianos los observaban con curiosidad o miedo, tal vez temiendo que fueran del Imperio Galra.

—Uh... ¿Y ahora? —preguntó Hunk. ¿Cómo iban a encontrar a alguien en ese planeta tan... enorme?

—Tenemos que buscarlo, —dijo tajante Keith.

—Bien, pero... ¿Y cómo? ¿Tienes alguna idea? ¡Porque este lugar es enorme! —Lance había extendido sus manos queriendo señalar que encontrar a alguien en ese planeta les llevaría tiempo.

—¿Y si preguntamos? —Pidge comentó.

—Seguiríamos tardando, tendremos que dividirnos, —el paladín rojo comentó su idea, la que a Lance pareció no gustarle.

Los cuatro no tardaron en empezar a discutir sobre lo que deberían o no hacer. Separarse no era la mejor opción, ¿qué pasaba si alguien los atacaba? Luchar uno contra varios ya lo habían hecho, pero en sus leones o formando Voltron, no simplemente solos. No es que no pudieran hacerlo, pero..., por lo menos Hunk y Lance creían que lo mejor era estar unidos ahora que alguien de su grupo estaba faltando.

Ese fue el peor momento para discutir. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar y el primer impacto contra el Castillo hizo que los cuatro miraran hacía el cielo, encontrándose con una nave galra.

—Nos han encontrado..., —susurró Pidge.

,

Un destello intermitente en la pantalla de las coordenadas indicaba al planeta comerciante J-63, aquél que se negaba a doblegarse ante el Imperio y podía hacerle frente por sí mismo, como un lugar de paso del fugitivo que tenían por misión encontrar.

El Comandante de la flota suspiró, no había peor ocasión que esa para que detectaran un avistamiento; necesitaban reparaciones, un descanso y combustible. El láser iónico tenía tan poca potencia que un sólo león de Voltron los destruiría con los ojos cerrados.

Invocando a su terror, materializado frente a sus ojos, estaba el Castillo de Leones. En tierra Jesiriana. Con las defensas abajo, expuesto, inocente.

—¡Preparen el láser iónico! –Ordenó el Comandante, y la flota se sumió en un alboroto de emoción. Los soldados iniciaron tantos procesos como pudieron, pero el láser seguía en pésimas condiciones. Le advirtieron. —¡Fuego! –Sólo espero que funcionara, o sus vidas las perderían en vano.

El disparo impactó totalmente contra la nave Alteana, pero todos en la flota descubrieron con horror que el Castillo tenía las defensas intactas.

No podían dudar ahora.

—¡Preparen!

Una nave caza fue liberada para explorar el terreno, en vista de que debían buscar las mejores condiciones para combatir. Si huían el castigo por desobediencia se pagaba como debilidad.

—¡Fuego!

La euforia de otro golpe certero se disolvió con rapidez. La nave caza había caído por uno de los disparos del propio Castillo. El tripulante no pudo maniobrar para esquivarlo.

Iban a morir.

—¡Ataquen con todo lo que tenemos!

,

Subieron al Castillo en cuanto pudieron, gracias a los disparos que Allura había enviado, a pesar de ello la barrera que había programado no duraría mucho y tal vez estarían acabados o, peor aún, no podrían escapar por algún agujero de gusano.

—Tenemos que hacer algo, —propuso Hunk a pesar de ser quien más temía enfrentarse a los Galra sin Shiro.

—¿Lo que? ¡No podemos formar Voltron! —Lance se sentía nervioso, acorralado, ¿por qué estaba pasando eso?

—Igualmente tenemos que luchar, iremos a los leones. —Keith fue el último en hablar, todos habían asentido y cada uno se dirigió al hangar de su león, donde se subieron en él, poniéndolos en marcha.

Los leones podían infringir daño, como habían hecho alguna vez anteriormente acabando con algunas naves, pero para vencerlos debían... formar Voltron. Kogane lo sabía, pero no había una manera de formarlo sin Shiro, ¿cierto? Si solo pudiera encontrarlo, si el plan no hubiera fallado ahora estarían los cinco juntos.

Los cuatro paladines usaban todos sus poderes, a pesar de que era casi imposible vencerlos. Ellos eran más y a pesar de que los láseres hacían algo, seguía siendo menos poder, también porque los cuatro no estaban en sintonía. Iban a perder, iban a perder ahí.

,

¿Por qué?

Los Leones estaban ahí, afuera, amenazantes. ¿Por qué no formaban Voltron y los acababan de una vez por todas?

"Triunfo o muerte", no podían ser los Galra quienes se dieran por vencidos. Iba en contra de la naturaleza misma.

—¡Preparen!

Honor, honor.

—¡Apunten al León Azul!

Era el que menos se movía.

—¡Fuego!

Evidentemente, el láser fue esquivado con demasiada facilidad.

—¡Preparen!

 _El amarillo_.

—¡Apunten al León Amarillo!

 _No se moverá, está rodeado de cazas_.

—¡Fuego!

El Comandante chasqueó la lengua, costumbre de pesimo gusto que adquirió en su entrenamiento.

,

—Chicos..., —Hunk llamó mientras su león intentaba esquivar de nuevo un golpe del láser que lanzaban los Galra. Ya no atacaban el castillo, pero sí a ellos—. ¿No sería mejor huir? Sé perfectamente que somos fuertes, pero... ¡Nos están dando una paliza! Sin Voltron en este momento no podemos ganar. —Hunk era el más sensato de los cuatro, veía las cosas como eran y en ese momento ellos no podían ganar. No lo harían, solo acabarían muertos a manos de los enemigos.

Todos guardaron un momento de silencio, mientras sus leones seguían esquivando los ataques.

—Hunk... ¡Hunk tiene razón! —Allura dijo desde la nave—. En estos momentos es imposible vencerlos, ¡volved! —Ordenó.

Keith se mantuvo en silencio, sólo mirando aquella nave con impotencia, ¿tenían que huir como perros con el rabo entre las patas? ¿No había algo que pudieran hacer? ¡Eran los defensores del universo! Y en verdad ahora sólo estaban huyendo como cobardes, ¿eso era lo que realmente iban a hacer?

—¡Keith, vamos! —Lance llamó. Tampoco le gustaba al paladín azul eso de huir, pero debían hacerlo antes que acabar peor de lo que ya estaban.

La realidad era que a nadie le gustaba hacerlo, ni siquiera a Pidge, que había lanzado un último ataque con sus enredaderas para que todos pudieran regresar al Castillo. Aquello les dio un poco de tiempo para que los leones pudieran entrar en la nave y la misma despegara.

,

Hubo una pequeña discusión en cuanto vieron a los Leones regresar al Castillo.

Seguirlos y arriesgarse a quedar varados en el espacio o mirarlos irse.

La nave Alteana rápidamente encendió motores y salió de la órbita de J-63.

No podían vencerlos, pero tampoco podían dejarlos ir.

—¡Fuego!

Un último disparo impactó con las defensas del Castillo, acabando con ellas. El Comandante sonrió, aliviado.

—¡Preparen! –Era su oportunidad, ahora. Ahora.

—Señor, –interrumpió una voz temblorosa–, no podemos recargar el láser.

Dejarlos ir. Nadie podía culparlos de traidores si Voltron huyó de ellos, ¿verdad?

,

Keith, dentro de su león llevó su mano a su cabello. Shiro no hubiera escapado.

Shiro hubiera luchado. Shiro...

¿Dónde estaba Shiro? ¿Habían perdido la pista? Era obvio que la pista era falsa. Esos habitantes estaban con los Galra, ¿los habían engañado?

"Shiro, ¿qué debo hacer?"

...

Apenas Shiro se puso de pie quiso montarse en el León Negro y formar Voltron. El Galra que había despertado a su lado lo sostuvo fuertemente de los hombros y negó con la cabeza.

—No saldremos de aquí hasta que estés completamente sano. –Le había dicho.

Pero tardó más en detenerlo que lo que tardaron sus orejas en sacudirse y él en erizarse, como un gato. Shiro rió ante la comparación que acababa de hacer.

—Saldremos de aquí, –cedió el Galra, gruñendo ante la sonrisa torcida de Takashi–, pero no buscaremos a Voltron.

Según le dijo el Galra, Shiro había sido rescatado por un grupo de rebeldes del Palacio del Imperio después de que Haggar completara la conexión de un medio físico con el plano espiritual donde quedaron encerrados él y Zarkon. El Emperador no salió, pero Shiro sí. La nave en la que escaparon entonces se estrelló a falta de combustible en un satélite del planeta J-63. Así es como habían sobrevivido sólo ellos dos, "porque yo debía protegerte a toda costa, paladín negro".

Takashi tuvo que creerle, era lo único que tenía, después de todo.

Fue la última conversación larga que tuvieron, el resto del tiempo escurriéndose entre sus dedos, ellos inútiles para sacarle mejor provecho. Viajaron entre lunas, aprovechando nebulosas, basura espacial, corrientes que los mantuvieran en movimiento. Si se quedaban quietos los encontrarían y los asesinarían. Bajaban a los planetas a reabastecerse, no demasiado, evitando cargas innecesarias.

Shiro no tenía elección, era lo único que tenía. Eso, y desperdiciar sus horas de sueño (el único momento en que no tenía unos ojos amarillentos sobre sí ni unas orejas atentas a cada exhalación que daba) tratando de restablecer el lazo con su León. Si llegaban a comunicarse, tal vez... Tal vez Voltron los rescataría.

Shiro no sabía qué más hacer.


	4. 3

**Hey~ Aquí está el capítulo tres, finalmente. Nos tomó más de un ciclo circadiano, y fue mi culpa, lo siento muchísimo.**

 **Esperamos que este capítulo valga la espera, yo digo que sí hahaha. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, los queremos~**

* * *

Cansado. Enojado. Frustrado.

Así se sentía el paladín rojo en cada huida que hacían cuando aparecían los Galra, aunque estaba convencido de que los demás también se sentían de ese modo, pero... ¿Qué podían hacer sin Shiro? No podían formar Voltron ellos cuatro solos y... tampoco había una sola pista de donde se encontraba Shiro.

Si seguían huyendo, Voltron acabaría viéndose como un cobarde y no como el héroe del universo; Keith estaba más que convencido de ello.

Apretó las manos, formando puños y alzó la cabeza hasta el león negro. Shiro le había dicho que debía pilotarlo si él no estaba, guiar a los demás en esa batalla, ¿pero como podía hacerlo? ¿Realmente sería capaz? ¿Y si fracasaba? La verdad es que no era el mejor líder, siempre había sido alguien que pasaba de todo sin importarle mucho las consecuencias, como cuando había golpeado a un maestro en el cuartel por haber dicho que Shiro fue quien los llevó a la "muerte" en la misión a Cerbero. No le importó haber sido expulsado. El problema ahí era que... estaban en riesgo las vidas de sus compañeros y amigos. Todos tenían una familia con la cual volver.

¿Y si fracasaba como líder? ¿Qué haría?

Miró al suelo, algo en su estómago se revolvió incómodo. Se sentía en ese momento como que sin Shiro no pudiera hacer nada. Quería a Shiro de vuelta.

En ese momento el león se había agachado, sorprendiendo por un momento al azabache. Keith se quedó mirando al león negro, el mismo que abrió la boca como si quisiera que el otro entrase, ¿le estaba dando permiso? Tal vez Black estaba entendiendo sus sentimientos. No, estaba convencido de que los entendía, por lo que asintió, corriendo al interior del león, entrando en el lugar donde Shiro había desaparecido.

Una pantalla se había encendido y había una pequeña lucecita roja que parpadeaba. Keith se acercó tocando la pantalla con su mano.

—¿Shi... Shiro?

El león pareció responder afirmativamente.

—Es una señal de Shiro, ¡Shiro está vivo! —Eso significaba que podrían volver a formar Voltron, pero primero necesitaban encontrarlo—. Oye Black..., —sabía que Allura se podría enfadar por su idea, pero tenían que encontrarlo lo más pronto posible.

El león hizo un sonido, entendiendo lo que el paladín rojo quería, por lo que Keith sonrió con suavidad y se sentó en el asiento que pertenecía a Shiro. Tomó los mandos y en cuanto la escotilla se abrió, el león salió disparado hacia el espacio, poniendo rumbo a una de las lunas del planeta J-63.

No habían tardado mucho en llegar al lugar donde aquella luz parpadeante que aparecía en la pantalla se iba apagando lentamente, aun así Keith no perdía la esperanza de encontrar a Shiro. Si lo hacía los demás también estarían felices; sabía lo que los demás sentían, después de todo... eran un equipo, una familia que se había formado unos meses atrás; la verdad..., ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estaban en el espacio? No podían contar los días, solo hacer algunos cálculos, estimando que habían pasado sólo como unos 3 meses.

3 meses...

Keith resopló un poco aterrizando junto a Black en aquella luna que parecía solamente un desierto de tierras y rocas, ¿realmente Shiro estaba ahí? Black parecía afirmar que lo estaba, pero...

—¡Shiro! —llamó en un gritó saliendo del león—. ¡Shiro! Si estás ahí, ¡responde! —Volvió a llamar. No había respuesta, solo un silencio fantasmal que le hacía encoger el corazón.

Decidió explorar la luna, pero no parecía haber rastro de nada ni nadie en ese lugar. Caminó un rato por el lugar, mirando entre las grandes rocas, llamando una y otra vez al paladín negro, pero nunca hubo una contestación. Decidió sobrevolar el lugar con Black, el león parecía aceptarlo bastante bien, tal vez por la relación que siempre mantuvo con Shiro.

No había rastro del paladín negro. Takashi Shirogane no estaba en ningún lado.

—Me pregunto si esa señal fue Shiro o sólo una falsa alarma..., —susurró casi para si mismo. En su mente pudo escuchar un ronroneo, el león parecía decirle que estaba bien, que su piloto estaba en algún lado del espacio y que lo encontrarían en algún momento. Shiro estaba vivo, en algún lado y cuando lo encontrasen todo volvería a ser igual que antes.

Decidió volver a la nave, donde seguramente Allura estaría enojada, pero... necesitaba encontrar a su amigo de verdad.

,

En cuanto volvió al castillo, como pensó, Allura estaba esperándole con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de molestia. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de lidiar con ella, de iniciar una discusión, se sentía cansado y sólo deseaba encontrar a su amigo.

—Keith, salir así es peligroso...

—Lo sé, sólo... sólo pensé..., pensamos que había una pista de Shiro, —y miró al león negro.

Allura también volteó a verlo. Podía notar en la voz del otro que no quería escuchar lo que ya sabía, que debían trabajar unidos para encontrar a Shirogane, que si lo hacían volvería pronto y podrían formar a Voltron.

—Ve a descansar, hablaremos más tarde, —dijo ella mirando al león negro. La verdad, también estaba preocupada, pero el paladín negro estaba ahí en algún lado del universo. Les estaba esperando, estaba convencida de ello.

Keith se retiró de ahí para ir al cuarto que ocupaba en la nave-castillo.

Se quedó mirando durante largo rato el cuchillo que siempre había llevado con él, después lo guardó.

Encontrarían a Shiro.

...

—Últimamente... ¿Keith no pasa mucho tiempo en el hangar del león negro? —comentó Hunk mientras miraba a Pidge trabajar en lo que parecía ser una especie de... ¿GPS? No sabía lo que era, estaba seguro de que si lo intentaba tocar, Pidge golpearía su mano.

Ella levantó la mirada a su amigo—. Eso parece, supongo que él lo extraña mucho. Me pregunto... si podremos encontrarlo —la verdad no deseaba perder a nadie más.

—¡Lo encontraremos! —gritó Hunk—. Lo encontraremos... ¡Y haremos una gran fiesta! —dijo alzando los brazos, pensando en toda la comida que podría prepararle a Shiro.

—Sí —Pidge quería creer eso.

...

"Keith".

"Nos volveremos a ver".

"Solo espérame".

"Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar podremos estar juntos de nuevo".

Últimamente siempre era así, sueños extraños donde un Galra que nunca había visto le decía esas mismas cosas. No entendía quién era o porqué soñaba con ese tipo de cosas, ni siquiera le importaba o siquiera entendía esos sueños, la verdad solo quería un descanso o un poco de paz, ¿era imposible tenerla? Desde que había subido a Black esos sueños eran constantes cada que sus ojos se cerraban, ¿tendrían algo que ver con Shiro? No, en sus sueños no aparecía en ningún momento Takashi, o sea que no lo creía, entonces... ¿Quién era? Suponía que en algún momento lo sabría, ¿no? Cerró los ojos, esperando un poco de paz.

—Es cierto, —la voz de Lance se escuchó. Keith abrió su mirada para observar a quien había entrado—. Que te la pasas con el león negro —mencionó el paladín azul.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sentado pegado a la pata metálica del animal metálico.

—Nada; todos están preocupados por ti, últimamente no sales de aquí y pareces perdido en tus cosas —mencionó el chico acercándose a él—. Deja de hacer las cosas por ti mismo, somos un equipo, lo encontraremos juntos —Lance dijo, parecía serio, por lo que Keith lo observó.

Kogane miró al suelo, se encogió de hombros—. Hace días que no hay una sola pista de él... ¿Cómo lo vamos a encontrar?

Tal vez estaba pensando demasiado negativamente, pero...

—¡Lo encontraremos! Somos Voltron, tal vez eres mi rival, pero... los cinco somos un equipo, por eso lo encontraremos, además no eres el único preocupado, todos lo estamos —Lance le miraba con una mirada seria y sincera, que hizo que Keith solo pudiera quedársele mirando.

A veces envidiaba un poco la positividad de Lance, pero le hizo sentir un poco mejor con sus palabras.

—Idiota..., —murmuró.

—¡Hey! —se quejó Lance.

—Lo encontraremos, —Keith estaba convencido. No importaba cuánto les llevara, lo harían.

* * *

Shiro se deslizó por el agua, manteniendo el equilibrio lo mejor que pudo hasta que chocó de cuerpo completo contra la pared. El espacio entre los adoquines del suelo acumuló el agua hasta que esta se desbordó y creó un charco, dificultando incluso el paso de aquellos que mantenían sus sentidos alerta. Takashi estaba adormilado, hambriento y un poco furioso. Esquivó por unos centímetros el puño azul de tres dedos que rompió el ladrillo sobre el que él había azotado su cabeza.

Devolvió el golpe lo mejor que pudo, usando su brazo metálico sin vacilar, pese a que el Galra que viajaba con él le había advertido sobre utilizarlo. El susodicho estaba encargándose él solo del resto de la pandilla que los perseguía, siete alienígenas en total y uno de ellos que perseguía al paladín negro.

Su captor cayó al suelo cuando el Galra lo noqueó asestándole un golpe detrás de las orejas. Shiro descubrió con cierta admiración que su acompañante había hecho lo mismo con los otros maleantes.

—¿Los terrestres jamás ponen atención a lo que se les dice? –Reprochó, con esa voz penetrante suya. Entrecerró los ojos amarillos y suspiró, terminando de cerrarlos–. Si nos descubren por tu culpa, te mataré antes de que nos atrapen. –Dio media vuelta, cargándose al hombro de nuevo la pequeña mochila que llevaba consigo; lanzó la propia a Shiro y siguió caminando, de regreso por donde habían venido tras la persecución.

Takashi suspiró, sobándose la cabeza e imitando a su acompañante. Gruñendo cuando la luz afuera del callejón le cegó los ojos por segundos. Tenía hambre, sueño y estaba sinceramente harto de la situación. Llevaba, según sus difusas cuentas, un mes vagando detrás de un sujeto morado, quien no se molestaba en gritarle y ordenarle cosas en cualquier momento. Había perdido la cuenta, eso sí, de cuánto trató de comunicarse con Black, fallando miserablemente en cada uno de sus intentos.

Estaba perdido, pero al menos el Galra delante de él tenía idea de adónde debían dirigirse. Shiro no sabría qué hacer de estar solo.

Se detuvieron, nuevamente, frente a una tienda de artesanías. Habían parado en cada tienda de ese tipo en cada ciudad de cada uno de los diecinueve planetas en los que habían estado. Necesitaba una afeitada, necesitaba ejercitarse, necesitaba comer.

—No toques nada, –gruñó el Galra, lanzándole una mirada fija–, te lo advierto, Campeón.

Shiro se rió, asintiendo y llevándose las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la sucia chaqueta que se había conseguido en alguno de sus viajes. Hace un momento, estaban por matarlos gracias a que le pareció igual de gracioso tomar un trago del mismo vaso que su acompañante, cosa que por razones culturales ofendió de muerte a todos los clientes del (que le pareció uno) bar donde estaban. Y la verdad es que, volver a Voltron había desaparecido de su lista de prioridades; como pasó cuando estuvo cautivo, lo único que ocupaba su mente en aquellos oscuros tiempos era...

La decoración era exquisita. No se comparaba en nada que hubiera visto antes, ni siquiera a las miles de tiendas que visitaron anteriormente. El Galra fue hasta el mostrador, haciendo tintinear una pequeña campana con el toque suave de sus dedos. Shiro se cuestionó la fragilidad que el monstruo frente a él llegaba a mostrar en diferentes momentos. Y _monstruo_ porque podía encargarse de un grupo de veinte él solo sin sudar una sola gota; no es como si supiera si los Galra sudaban. Una especie de lámpara de lava llamó su atención, alternaba colores entre el movimiento del líquido: azul, verde, rojo y amarillo, colores entre los colores, naranja, morado... Los ojos enormes y amarillos de otro Galra lo analizaban sin cuidado. Shiro observó cómo con total descaro el desconocido se relamió los labios y después asintió a algo balbuceado por el Galra que conocía.

—¿Qué fue eso? –Chilló Takashi, luego carraspeando cuando el desconocido le sonrió y desapareció al otro lado de una cortina a su espalda.

Su acompañante lo miró a los ojos, suspirando al cerrar los propios al cabo de unos segundos. —Eres el que buscamos, finalmente. –Dijo, invocando un milagro entre ellos. Si es que los milagros se invocan, se preguntó Shirogane. El Galra había sonreído, cosa que Takashi no le había visto hacer desde que se conocieron, el alienígena constantemente alternando entre una expresión seria y una de aburrimiento.

—¿Finalmente? ¿Hubo otros antes que yo? –Quiso saber Shiro, sin estar seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta. Se acomodó la mochila al hombro y pasó saliva con rapidez.

—Obviamente, no teníamos otro modo de confirmar tu identidad más que con la buena memoria de este sujeto. –Burló el Galra, señalando entonces al desconocido con el que aparentemente había hablado hace tics.

Shiro retrocedió un paso y asumió una posición defensiva, poniendo el brazo de metal frente a su pecho y cargándolo con quintaesencia. El desconocido se alarmó, mirando con sorpresa a su acompañante.

—Escucha, Campeón, –comenzó su guía, suspirando con cansancio. Vaya, al menos esa actitud sí la conocía bastante bien–. Nadie te hará daño a partir de ahora, a menos que tú te ganes los problemas, ¿entendido? –Le envió _la mirada_ (a ceño fruncido, un colmillo asomándose entre los labios, las manos echas puño) y Takashi se obligó a asumir una posición relajada, por su propio bien. —Fantástico, –celebró sin muchos (ningunos) ánimos. Agitó una mano en dirección al desconocido, dejándose caer sobre un banquillo a un costado del mostrador y golpeó este último con uno de sus puños. —Entok, ¿cuándo nos servirás algo de tomar, maldita sea? –Acusó, con una risa.

El desconocido, Entok, se cruzó de brazos y le gruñó al otro Galra en respuesta. —Su Majestad Imperial no estará feliz si se entera que no has dejado de beber, Gurran.

Shiro abrió los ojos de par en par, completamente sorprendido. Un mes entero (según él mismo, por supuesto) y su acompañante jamás le había dicho su nombre, pese a que Takashi se desgastó en nombrarse a sí mismo para que el Galra no se dirigiera a él como "Campeón". Y al final de cuentas, la realidad era esta. Los alienígenas lo notaron, Gurran gruñendo con furia y Entok soltando una risilla contagiosa.

—¿No le habías dicho tu nombre? –Burló el segundo, descruzando los brazos y poniéndolos en jarra–. Otra cosa por la que Su Majestad Imperial no estará contento.

Gurran rugió, llevándose las manos a la cara, dramáticamente. Shiro lo pensó también: una vez es descuido, dos veces es intensión, ¿quién era "Su Majestad Imperial" y por qué era tan importante para ellos?

—Lo que haga Zaggar conmigo debe traerte sin cuidado, Entok, recuerda tu posición en mi presencia, cadete.

Takashi quedó en blanco. Como si todas sus conexiones neuronales hubieranse visto involucradas en un corto circuito proveniente del exterior, cuya chispa de fricción encontró camino en uno de sus axones e inició una reacción oxidativa, peligrosa y mortal. La palabra, el sustantivo revoloteó a través de todo su cuerpo, penetrando en cada tejido, en cada célula de su cuerpo. Las terribles garras de Haggar envuelven sus pensamientos entonces, la voz inunda su cabeza repitiendo las mismas frases una y otra vez, una seguida de la otra. Shiro abandona su cuerpo en ese mismo instante, y no le puede importar menos.

"Campeón del Príncipe Zaggar, te doy vida. Oféndelo y habrás ofendido al Imperio Galra entero".

"Si sales vivo de esto, probablemente el Príncipe Zaggar te elija en su comitiva de guerra".

...

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbran a la luz se levanta de golpe. Se encuentra a sí mismo sentado sobre una cama de cuartel espacial, y, si no fuera por el color rojizo que alumbra la habitación en la que está, luciría menos asustado. Frente a él hay una puerta, a su costado izquierdo una pared y a su derecha hay una mesita, un vaso y un dispositivo de información.

El nombre le sigue sabiendo raro, desconocido, porque todavía es difícil asociar "Gurran" con el Galra que lo ha guiado y protegido todo este tiempo. Pero, _Gurran_ , le enseñó que los aparatos rectangulares, adheribles a la piel y semitransparentes que resplandecían cada ciertos tics se llaman «dispositivos de información» (DI) y servían para ilustrar un mapa detallado del lugar en el que se encontraban, también, si el usuario así lo quería, se usan como una identificación si se registraban los datos requeridos. Había más funciones que trataría de recordar después de que comiera algo, después de todo, su _guardián_ no era ningún tonto y si dejó un DI en sus manos la intensión era clara.

Bajó de la cama, calzándose los botines mugrientos y deteniéndose un momento a mirarlos. Los había robado de una casa cualquiera de un pueblo cualquiera por el que tuvieron que pasar. Sucedió hace tantas cosas que el tiempo exacto en que pasó no puede recordarlo. Su armadura de paladín se había quedado con Gurran –de nuevo esa sensación de extrañeza– desde el principio, pero asumía que en algún instante cercano podría obtenerla de vuelta. Se cruzó la chaqueta por los hombros y enfundó sus brazos con calma, bostezando ruidosamente. Tomó el DI entre sus dedos metálicos y lo analizó rápidamente, luego lo sustuvo de un extremo y se golpeó suavemente la muñeca de carne con el otro extremo, el aparato amoldándose a su piel le dio una sensación de seguridad. Sonrió relajado cuando el DI parpadeó durante los tres tics reglamentarios y después desplegó una pantalla holográfica con una pequeña leyenda, la que bastó para tranquilizarlo hasta el alma: «Bienvenido, Takashi».

Decencia. Decencia era llamarlo por su nombre.

Suspiró con alivio, soltando una risilla mientras comenzaba a teclear sobre la pantalla táctil, descargando los programas que Gurran se había encargado de sugerirle. Había usado un DI antes, uno robado de un sujeto que tenía un pod, el que también robaron. Sin embargo, nada se comparaba a algo que pudiera personalizar, así que lo segundo que hizo fue descargar su canción favorita. En el DI robado había descubierto que los alienígenas conocían la música terrestre. Minimizó la pantalla al deslizar su dedo metálico hacia el cristal y volvió a bostezar.

Al momento en que abandonó la habitación, Gurran, quien iba casualmente pasando por el pasillo, le gritó que el comedor estaba hacia la dirección contraria. Shiro alcanzó al Galra tras un trote de seis pasos e inevitablemente soltó una risa cuando llegó a su lado.

—¿Qué tienes ahora? –Le gruñó el alienígena.

—Sólo... –carraspeó, sintiéndose en la suficiente confianza para llevarse las manos hacia la nuca–, sólo me siento como un cadete en su primer día de entrenamiento.

Gurran lo miró con una ceja alzada, escéptico, y mortalmente serio. No respondió ni una palabra, sino hasta que llegaron al comedor. Una habitación enorme, repleta de mesas alineadas y alienígenas hambrientos. A Shiro le llamó la atención que Galras y otras especies convivieran sin problemas en ese pequeño espacio (comparado al universo conocido, infinito y en guerra). —Bienvenido a La Resistencia, paladín negro.

Equivocadamente, Takashi Shirogane, la cabeza de Voltron, el líder, el paladín de color negro, sonrió como niño en juguetería y entró con seguridad al lugar, emocionado como Gurran, el Comandante, no lo había visto jamás. Una legión entera, rebeldes contra el Imperio. —¿Cuándo conoceré al que está a cargo de todo esto? –Ciertamente, Shiro no dejaba de equivocarse. La mueca de disgusto en la cara de su guía no lo amedrentó, no obstante. —¿Eres tú, acaso? –Chilló, sorprendido. Dejó caer los brazos a sus costados.

Gurran gruñó, desviando la mirada lejos del Campeón de su Príncipe y suspiró, cruzándose de brazos. —No soy yo el que está a cargo, – _no quisiera serlo_ , murmuró para sí mismo–, no estás listo todavía, –comentó, devolviendo los ojos en dirección al terrestre.

—¿Listo para qué? –Pidió Takashi, curioso como un niño.

—Para todo esto. –Respondió Gurran.


End file.
